A Life Remembered
by MrJazzHandz
Summary: After the death of Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio travels to France to attend his funeral. While there he remembers his life with the artists and wonders how he never kept his promise. Rating may change as the story progresses R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Well it has defiantly been a while since I last posted anything so here is something!**

**I thought of this while I was on holiday, it's going to be a multi-chapter fic so expect more soon Chapter 2 is already written so that should be going on in a few days and i shall be beginning chapter 3 shortly :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The sun shone in the sky over-head cascading rays of bright light over the small crowd. A clergyman finished his speech before the group of morning people began to filter away, back into their lives, their grief hanging thick in the air like a cloud of smoke. The crowd thinned until only a hooded man stood looking down upon the burial sight of the famous Leonardo da Vinci. He stood, aged eyes tracing the words carved into the stone over and over, but not really reading them. The priest, while packing up his belongings, noticed that the hooded man had not parted with the other guests and approached him asking "Were you close to _Messer_ da Vinci?" with a look of sympathy clouding his face.

The hooded man replied without taking his eyes off the headstone "He was my closest and most trusted friend and I cared for him greatly." The cowled man's voice was deep and thick with his aging years. It revealed to the clergyman that the stranger was a man of authority and wisdom. The priest noticed that the stranger was no longer staring at the stone in front of him but seemed to be lost in his memories.

-Flashback-

The golden glow of the morning sun filtered in through the window of the _palazzo_ Auditore. Its warm rays played over the eyelids of the young Ezio Auditore and slowly woke him from his peaceful slumber. Eager to begin the day the young man threw himself out of bed and adorned himself in some clothes before exiting his room and making his way to his father's study. Upon hearing his father had no immediate business for him he found his mother, Maria Auditore, in the garden pruning her beautiful flowers. The sight made him smile pulling at the scar on his lip with the action.

"_Madre_, _buon' giorno_."

Maria turned from he work as she heard her son's voice and gave him a warm smile.

"Ezio! It is good to see you up so early this morning. How are you today?"

"I am good Mother, and you?"

"I am well my son, thank you. Has your Father sent you on business?" she asked walking towards her son and embracing him in a motherly hug.

"No, not today but he said he would send for me should something come up."

"In that case would you mind accompanying me on an errand I have to run?"

"I would be happy to Mother." Ezio replied offering his mother his arm as the began to leave the _palazzo_ together.

They walked together through the busy streets of Florence, lit by the early morning light but already alive with people rushing about. They entered a small quarter of the city where many of the artists of Florence had their workshops and studios. The smell of paint traveled on the breeze and many assistants could be seen mixing pigments and grinding coloured powders ready for their masters. Maria walked through the street until she came to an ornate carved door which she then knocked. After a few seconds the door flew open to reveal a handsome, well-dressed young man with a lither but athletic build and dark blond hair under a red cap. Ezio studied the man with interest. He had a strong defined jaw, slightly sun-kissed skin adorned with a few freckles, but what caught the young Auditore's attention most was his eyes. The brightest blue Ezio had ever seen, he felt as though he was drowning in crystal clear water, they were so full of life and held a thirst for knowledge and understanding that Ezio couldn't quite unravel.

"_Madonna_ Auditore! It is always a pleasure." he spoke with enthusiasm before taking Maria's hand and placing a gentle kiss atop the skin.

"Leonardo,_ buon' giorno_." Ezio watched silently from behind his mother until the painter's eyes landed on him. Ezio felt pierced to the spot by those blue orbs.

"This is my son, Ezio," continued Maria.

The artist smiled and gave a small bow. "Leonardo da Vinci" he said, the excited smile never leaving his face. Ezio gave a small smile of his own.

"_Maestro_."

"Not quite, but thank you. Ah yes the in! Come in! I will only be a moment." Ezio watched as the strange painter rushed about his studio before dashing up some stairs and disappearing out of sight.

Ezio began to scrutinized the room. It was not large but the amount of sheer clutter made it feel much smaller than it really was, but it felt lived in, homely and warm much like the artists personality or what Ezio had deduced from watching him. Tabletops were covered in paper with sketches of all sorts, birds and small mammals. An easel held an unfinished painting, darker than that of the common style of the time, while on a work bench in the far corner was a curious structure carved out of wood but Ezio could not make out what it was and even as he looked at what he thought to be the plans it only confused him more. After a moment Leonardo reappeared with a box containing the paintings Maria must have wanted.

"Ezio take that for Leonardo will you." Maria asked.

Ezio grudgingly took the box from the artist and was surprised at the weight of it, so much so that he nearly dropped it.

"Careful!" Leonardo warned "It's heavier than it looks."

As they walked back towards the palazzo Auditore, Ezio found himself thinking about his first impressions of the artist, he had pinned him as some air-headed painter who saw the world as something it wasn't, with his head in the clouds, but as they walked he listened to how Leonardo talked about the world and realised that there was more to this man.

"So Ezio what do you do?" Leonardo asked him, snapping Ezio out of his thoughts.

"I work for my Father." Ezio replied.

"Banking, well you are in the best city for it!" the artist said with a smile towards the young Auditore.

"Do you only concentrate on art?" asked Ezio thinking back to the array of different things he had seen in the artists studio.

"Hmm that is a tricky question." replied Leonardo tilting his head and scratching his stubbly chin. "I would have to say no, but I love painting, it's just most of the time I see the end before I'm finished and thus I get ... well bored and I have to push myself, but thats not all I also feel like my work lacks ... I don't know ... purpose. Does that make sense?

"You should have more faith in yourself Leonardo." said Maria kindly placing a tender hand on the artists shoulder.

"Thank you, but there are times where I think to myself I want to do something more practical. Something that has an impact on people and life. I want to understand life - how it works, how everything works." said Leonardo, his eyes, Ezio noticed, sparkled with that thirst for understanding again.

"You'd have to be at least one hundred men in one to accomplish all that." joked Ezio

"If only!" laughed Leonardo "I know I want to explore more, understand more, not simply capture the world, but change it!"

The artist was so passionate that Ezio couldn't help but be impressed. This strange artist seemed so tortured by the ideas that simmered within his mind that Ezio wanted good things for this man he had just met.

-end-

The clergyman noticed that the hooded stranger seemed to come back from within himself, he asked "Would you like to come inside _Signore_?"

Ezio turned to look at the priest and the man was startled to see the hooded figure's face. It showed signs of age but he still looked strong and powerful, but his eyes conveyed the truth, tired, worn and had seen too many tragic things.

"_Grazie_, _Messer_ but I would like to stay for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you guys think?<strong>

**Reviews are always lovely so please feel free to post one, and i do try to reply to them :)**

**Thanks for reading see you all in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all *waves* :) Well here is chapter 2 i quite like this one but the story is still so fresh that im hoping to really pick up the pace soon!**  
><strong>Well hop you all like this one!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The sun continued to gain hight as time passed by, chasing away the cool night air and warming the day. Ezio continued to stand by the grave for a while, looking down at the cold stone. His grey eyes would shift from reality to memory as he remembered his life with Leonardo. A fresh breeze scattered a few golden leaves around. Ezio watched as they danced along the currents, twirling before settling again. His eyes glazed over as another memory carried him under the surface into past events.

-Flashback-

A young Ezio Auditore stood in the street before Leonardo da Vinci's workshop, clad in Assassin whites holding the blade mechanism from his Father's secret study. His grey eyes no longer held their previous youthful innocence, but a cold determination and rage, for those who had betrayed him and caused the death of his beloved Father and Brothers. He stood staring at the ornately carved door while a warm afternoon breeze blew a few golden leaves across the path and into the air. Ezio then slowly made his way towards the door before knocking twice and letting himself in.

As he walked through the cluttered studio he felt a sense of peace and safety from the outside horrors and so removed his hood, which he had slowly grown accustom to hiding inside. He noticed that a few things had changed since his last visit, but was still at odds with how a painter could help him fix his father's blade. But Ezio, while surveying the new additions to Leonardo's mess, slowly remembered that Leonardo was more than just a painter. He noticed that the wooden contraption that was previously on the workbench was no longer there, so Ezio made his way slowly over to it's previous location to get a closer look, only to be tapped in the head - and almost scared to death by the surprise - by what appeared to be the skeleton of a giant bat, but carved from wood. As Ezio looked closer he guessed that this is what was on the desk previously, that he hadn't been able to tell what it was in it's incomplete state. Ezio slowly began to realise that the studio was quiet with no activity, so he began to wonder whether the artist was even here until he noticed a back door open, leading to what appeared to be a private courtyard.

The young Auditore made his way outside only to discover Leonardo engaged in a curios activity. The painter was surrounded by a few wicker birdcages containing songbirds. Many people kept these birds for the pleasure of their music and once the creature died they just replaced them with another, however Leonardo picked up the last of the cages and released the latch on the small door and held the cage to the sky until the small bird found the opening and took off. He watched the departure of the small animal with fervor before turning to return to the studio when he noticed Ezio standing watching.

Leonardo smiled warmly at the young Auditore, but in his eyes Ezio noticed the sorrow. The Artist walked over and embraced Ezio lightly before his face grew grave "Ezio! It is so good to see you. I heard what happened, I am truly sorry."

"Thank you Leonardo, but may I ask what are you doing?"

"All life is precious" Leonardo replied with a warm smile "And I cannot stand to see such beautiful creatures caged just for the amusement of people, anyway what can I do for you _amico mio_?"

"After my Father's death I acquired something of his and I was hoping you could repair it for me." said Ezio holding out the blade mechanism and pieces for Leonardo to see.

Leonardo's clear blue eyes lit up at the prospect of discovering new knowledge and Ezio couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"Of course! Come inside and I shall see what I can do."

"_Grazie amico mio_." replied Ezio before following the painter back inside the cluttered workshop.

Leonardo led them to a smaller room, that was in even more chaos than the main studio, before placing the pieces of Ezio's Father's blade he had given him on a bench and studying them carefully.

"Please make yourself comfortable Ezio, this could take a while, and I apologise for the mess but my organising skills cannot keep up with the amount of notes I make." said Leonardo with a large grin at Ezio's scrutinizing of the array of papers littering almost every surface available in the room. Ezio after a few minutes found a chair and sat facing the artists back as he continued to study the blade mechanism.

"It is no use Ezio, I cannot fix this without the original design." stated the artist after some time. The young Auditore then realised the paper that had been with the blade and retrieved it from his pocket.

"Will this help?" he inquired, holding out the page for Leonardo. The artist quickly looked at it before nodding fiercely.

"Yes Ezio this is it! I can fix it with this, I just have to replace every third letter with the fifth and it should be deciphered!" the painter exclaimed with a look of pure excitement adorning his handsome features, before picking up the blade pieces and setting to work. As time passed, Ezio was slowly draw into the grips of peaceful slumber by the soft lulling of Leonardo working, and the artists - so immersed in his work - forgot about Ezio's presence until he was finished. By the time Leonardo was complete the sun had drifted out of the sky brining the cool cover of darkness with it's departure.

"Ezio! Wake up!"

"Hm?"

"I am finished Ezio, look." exclaimed Leonardo pointing to the blade, fully restored and fitted into the strange mechanism and back onto the bracer. The weapon had been fully restored to the point where it resemble new. As Ezio drew the blade into his hands for a closer look he discovered the light weight but strong and perfect balance. While gazing at the metal the young Auditore noticed the intricately designed pattern running from the bottom of the blade along to the tip, the pattern was delicate and beautiful.

"The artist in you couldn't just leave it plain could it? Your own personal touch?" inquired Ezio with a playful grin.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away I could always eras-"

"No, no I like it Leonardo, thank you. It's nice to have a personal touch." Ezio couldn't help but notice the small blush that crept upon the artist's cheeks at his kind words about the personal design on his blade, but Ezio thought nothing of it.

-end-

Ezio slowly surfaced from the memory, realising that he had slowly walked over to the shade of a nearby tree. A few leaves gently drifted to the grass as a soft breeze whispered through the branches. Slowly the Master Assassin drew out his hidden blade on his right hand, watching the mechanism click into place. Then he gently traced the pattern engraved into the metal of the blade.

"A personal touch..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it so what did you all think?<strong>  
><strong>Again Reviews are wonderful and make my day so please feel free to leave one<strong>  
><strong>And any bad spelling or grammar is my fault as only i can proof read this because i don't have anyone who can -_-<strong>  
><strong>Well see you all in chapter 3! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Chapter 3! This one was kinda hard to write as i made the entire encounter up lol as Ezio never actually goes to Leonardo for healing but in my mind he totally would have lol anyway I hope you like it as I am quite proud of it (still unbetaed so all mistakes are mine)**

I also want to give a HUGE Thank You to A Spirit of the Stars who wrote the most wonderful review EVER! Billions of Cookies and Hugs for you!

Anyway i'll stop rambling so you can read lol =P

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Warm rays caressed the side of Ezio's face, as the sun reached its highest point in the sky. As the Master Assassin studied the light catch on his wrist-blade, his aged, grey eyes caught the scars littering his hands. Ezio traced the raised lines with his fingers, recalling the countless marks scattered about his body from old battles won. He started to walk across the grounds, while his mind thought of all the scars littering his frame, each one carved into him like the pages of a book depicting moments of his life. As he was walking, Ezio thought of a particular scar on his left side from an arrow wound. The memory clouded his mind while he traced the jagged line with his finger through his assassin tunic.

-Flashback-

The city of _Firenze_ slept under a blanket of stars and the large silver moon pooled cold light onto the sleeping city. Guards patrolled the rooftops and streets with their torches burning bright, cutting through the blackness. Ezio scrambled up the side of a nearby building with the sounds of guards getting closer. His right hand clutched the red tiles of the roof while his left gripped the arrow protruding from his side, his assassin whites soaked red and dripping through his fingers leaving a trail. Bracing through the pain he hoisted himself up and started to run across the tiles, before his vision began to blur and a strike of agony shot trough like a bolt of lightning. Ezio, determined to get away with the codex page, studied the area and realised he was in the artisan district. Spotting the rooftop of the well known Florentine artist, Leonardo da Vinci, the young Auditore made a break for the open window.

Throwing himself through the window and slamming closed the shutters, Ezio turned to see the warm glow of what the young Assassin could only conclude as the painters bedroom. Papers, books, sketches and artists supplies covered almost every inch of the small loft space. The bed was almost unnoticeable under the artists notes. Turning from the room the injured Assassin made his way out of the room and down the cluttered staircase only to be smacked in the head by Leonardo armed with a book.

"Ouch!"

"Ezio!" shouted Leonardo dropping the book and coming down to inspect the now kneeling Assassin. "I'm so sorry _amico mio_, I thought you were someone trying to steal from me."

"That is quite alright Leonardo, I did come through your window, but just to let you know you are not going to stop many thieves with a book." Ezio replied with a smile, gesturing to the heavy book lying on the floor.

"_Mi dispiace_ again Ezio." replied Leonardo with, Ezio noticed, a slight blush, before holding his arm out to the young Assassin.

"G_razie_ Leo."

"Ezio may I ask why you chose to come in through my window instead of the door?" inquired the painter, before noticing the blood staining Ezio's assassin whites and now Leonardo's floor. "You are hurt my friend! Why didn't you say something?"

"You did not give me a chance to _amico_, but ... Uh ... Do you mind helping me get this arrow out? I cannot go to a _dottore_ this late and I believe the guards are still looking for me." stated Ezio with a charming smirk, that made the artists heart beat a little faster and his cheeks burn hotter.

"Uh ... Um ... Yes, hold on I'll just get some things and ... Uh ... Yes ..." replied the Leonardo before quickly darting off into a back room Ezio had failed to notice previously.

The young Assassin was left sitting on a chair in Leonardo's main room, not much had changed since Ezio's previous visit except the paintings on the easels had become fresh ones with only the outline and base colours visible, and it had become, if possible, more cluttered with sketches and notes. Ezio did not visit Leonardo often, but when he wasn't in _Monteriggioni_ training with his uncle or hunting the men responsible for the death of his Father and Brothers, he frequently came to Florence with fresh codex pages, which never failed to bring a smile to the usually already smiling artist's face. Over time the artist and Assassin had become fast friends and Ezio enjoyed seeing him. Leonardo never failed to lighten Ezio's mood with their talks of philosophy, life and the world. The young Auditore, however, even after so much time spent with Leonardo, was stunned by the brightness of his crystal blue eyes. Ezio had recently been thinking more on his fascination with the painter and how he acted around him, always so welcoming and happy to see the Assassin and, if Ezio was honest with himself, he missed Leonardo more than he should.

Ezio was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Leonardo reappeared carrying a bowl of steaming water, a cloth, alcohol, and a needle and thread. Ezio studied the objects intently before stealing himself for what was to come.

"Ezio, you are going to have to remove your clothes so I can see the wound." said Leonardo, the blush that had faded reappearing with vigor.

"Sure, okay"

Ezio began removing the armor and belts of weapons with quick precision gained from hundreds of times repeating the action, until he was left in only his boots and slacks. Leonardo quietly admired the plaines of Ezio's chest, the way the muscle pulled over the strong frame with each movement. The artist in him admired the perfection of the man before him, Ezio would make a wonderful model, but a secret part of him admired the young Assassin for a darker more sinful reason, one he dare tell a soul about.

"Now Ezio this is going to hurt." Leonardo's mouth was suddenly so dry his voice became incredibly husky. The artists placed the needle into the bowl of water to sterilize while he set to work on removing the arrow protruding from Ezio's side. The pain that shot through Ezio's body when Leonardo slightly touched the arrow, had the Assassin let out a roar in agony.

"_Mi dispacie_ Ezio, but your lucky the tip came out the other side or this would be much worse. Now I need to cut off the head so I can pull the rest out."

"It's fine Leo, it just hurts like a ... _Cazzo! Figlio d'un cane!_" shouted Ezio as Leonardo removed the arrow and covered the wound with the cloth.

"I'm sorry Ezio but I thought I should just waste no time."

"No, no thank you Leonardo at least it is out, but you have to stitch me up first, and just to warn you my friend I am no good with needles."

"I will be quick."

Leonardo quickly disinfected the wound with the alcohol, which resulted in more painful grunts from Ezio, but the Assassin decided a drink would help, so while Leonardo finished stitching the arrow wound closed Ezio finished the bottle of grappa.

"You know Leo ... You always wear that red hat. I want one. Do you think it would suit me?" stated Ezio with a few slurs.

"Haha, I think you are quite drunk my friend, but I'm all finished you should be good as new but I would have a _dottore_ check it just in case." replied Leonardo with a warm smile.

"I do not need to see a doctor, you are the best! Smartest! Most handsome man in all of Italia!" shouted Ezio with a small hiccup before collapsing down in the chair and beginning to quietly snore. Leonardo stared at the sleeping Assassin for quite some time, the blush staining his freckled cheeks burning red hot.

"Handsome?"

-End Flashback-

The Master Assassin continued to study the scars over his body, remembering how many of them Leonardo had fixed. After the arrow wound the artists had healed Ezio almost never went to a doctor unless there was no other option, their healing methods were painful and they missed one vital thing, Leonardo. He took care of Ezio in a way they never would, the dottore were just after his money, Leonardo wanted to heal Ezio, cared about his health and wellbeing and his touch was always warm, soft and careful.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you all think =] <strong>  
><strong>Reviews are lovely so please do! See you all again in chapter 4! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again all! I'm back with Chapter 4 whoo! This chapter was both hard and really fun to write as I wanted to show their relationship developing which I hope is something I have achieved :)**

**I'd like to give a shout out to : evangeline, rollover26, A Spirit of the Stars who all gave me lovely reviews Thank You so much guys!  
>I also want to thank everyone who have faved or watched this story again Thank You! This is what keeps me posting :) !<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Time slowly passed, the sun began to sink lower in the sky, casting bright rays through the autumn faded leaves and making the trees burn with an orange and red fire, Ezio continued to walk through the grounds, his eyes lingering on the trees aflame with light. Autumn had begun to colour _Italia's_ landscape, washing the raging hillsides in burnt browns and reds of fallen leaves. The heat of summer still lingering but with a cooler undertone of the oncoming winter months. The Master Assassin loved the Autumn, everything was bathed in the warmest colours and some of his fondest memories were created in the Fall.

-Flashback-

The city of Florence was teaming with life, as people franticly went about their daily business. Ezio wandered through the streets, watching passers by, as he made his way from the Medici residence. After explaining to Lorenzo that all the Pazzi were dead the Assassin made a few stops before leaving the city which had once been his home. As he passed through the busy artisan district, Ezio decided to visit Leonardo. He had missed the artists greatly since his last visit, but when he arrived at the homely workshop, he found no beaming faced artists clad in his signature red cap, instead he found one of Leonardo's assistants cleaning a very empty, for Leonardo, workshop.

"_Messe_r Ezio, it is good too see you again!" exclaimed the assistant, who discovered the Assassin lingering in the doorway.

"Hello Carlo, is Leonardo around?" inquired Ezio.

"The _Maestro_ left for Venice as a Venetian noble paid for him to be relocated there while he finished a series of family portraits."

"Venice? That is where I am heading. Do you know when he left?"

"About two days ago, but you shouldn't have a problem catching up to him as he is in a wagon full of his belongings."

"_Grazie_ Carlo I shall catch up to him."

Ezio packed light and took the fastest horse in the stables. Traveling alone it only took him just over a days ride when, at a large bend in the road, he came across a large wagon loaded with machinery and models carefully stowed under a canvas canopy. The wagon was pulled over to the side of the road with a flustered looking Leonardo staring at one wheel.

"Leonardo! What has happened here?" asked the Assassin, pulling Leonardo out of his current staring competition with the wheel.

"Ezio! Thank God! It seems I have run into some trouble ... One of the cart's wheels is broken, do you think you could lift the wagon for me?"

"Of course_ amico_."

Ezio climbed down from his mount and steadied himself in front of the wagon before slowly lifting it. Leonardo quickly fitted the new wheel and corrected some minor faults. While holding the wagon the young Auditore peered into it's contents and spotted, what he could only assume to be, the body structure of a large bat.

"Leonardo what is this?" questioned Ezio before carefully placing the wagon back on the ground and turning to look at the blue eyed artist.

"That! Oh ... Uh ... I don't really like to talk about my work before it is finished."

"You can trust me! Who am I going to tell? And besides I have trusted you with my secrets."

"All right but please don't tell anyone."

"Of corse _amico_."

Leonardo slowly walked around to one of the ties holding the canvas across the top of the wagon. Releasing the knot the painter revealed a complex contraption made of wood and other materials. The Assassin studied it carefully before Leonardo spoke once more.

"Ezio, I think I have found out how to make a man fly,"

The young Auditore studied his friends face before letting out a small chuckle and turning back towards the front of the wagon.

"Leonardo I think your mind is so high in the clouds that it is effecting your work."

"I think there will come a day where I can say I have proved you wrong my friend." replied the artist with a warm smile, before climbing up next to Ezio on the wagon.

As they traveled slowly through the winding roads of the of the Romagna landscape, the land covered in the warm burn of the Autumn light, Ezio casually listened to his friends conversation, but the Assassin's mind wandered and he found himself studying the older man next to him. The artist is so full of life and his mind is as sharp as a blade made by a master craftsman. His world is polar opposite to Ezio's yet they are intertwined and the young Assassin owes much to the artist. But Ezio wonder's more about their friendship, he would consider Leonardo to be the closest friend he has ever had, but are they really that close? With Ezio's work and the life he lives he rarely gets to see the painter but treasures every moment he does. When he finds himself at the familiar workshop, safe in Leonardo's warm bubble, the Assassin finds it difficult to leave and return to his world of death and danger. The workshop has felt more like home than any other place, more than his old family _palazzo_ or the Villa in Monteriggioni.

When Ezio is in Leonardo's presence he feels as sense of comfort and the pain of losing his Father and Brothers is lessened by the warm glow that is the painters personality. But in the midst of Ezio's musing and Leonardo's extensive description of which paints he prefers to use for what kinds of paintings the Assassin spots movement on the cliff tops above.

"...Now I like to use this relatively new method with oil paint rather than the more traditional tempura, as the oils give me more freedom to change things as I go along..."

"We are not alone Leonardo." stated Ezio causing the artist to go quiet.

"Where are they?"

"Above. On the cliffs I think, my guess is archers..."

But suddenly the two could hear the thunder of horses coming quickly from the rear. Ezio peered over the top of the wagon, only to narrowly miss an arrow to the eye, as it sliced a thin line across his cheek.

"Borgia! Quick Leonardo hide inside the wagon"

As Leonardo climbed inside, Ezio spurred on the horsed pulling the wagon. The heavy cart lumbered around corners and only just managed to stay upright as Ezio steered them away from the oncoming riders. As they managed to lose them around another corner Ezio shouted to Leonardo "Take the reins and keep going! They are after me, so just don't stop whatever you hear!"

Leonardo hastened to obey and grabbed the reins from Ezio as the Assassin ran across the top of the wagon and leaped onto his horse that was tied to the back. Turning the black steed around he charged back towards the Borgia riders, drawing his sword. Leonardo caught a glimpse of the Assassin slashing on of the oncoming riders across the middle before they disappeared out of sight as he rounder a corner.

Ezio took down another rider with his sword in a stream of red blood before imbedding a couple of throwing knives in the chest of another. He quickly turned his horse towards a different road that led them away from Leonardo. Riding hard, once the opportunity arrived the Assassin reached out and grabbed the branch of an overhanging tree before climbing up. As two more of the riders came past Ezio leapt down and speared them both in the back with each of his hidden blades, but the momentum of the horses and Ezio's jump sent them flying across the ground. The last rider dismounted his horse before circling Ezio while he struggled to get up after having the breath knocked out of him. But Ezio managed to draw his sword before a violent clash of steel signaled his successful block. Then the young Auditore skillfully countered and slashed the throat of the last rider, casing a fountain of deep red blood to pool on the ground.

The Assassin quickly re-mounted his horse and rode the rest of the journey to Forli before discovering Leonardo.

"Ezio! Am I glad to see you, are you hurt?"

"Not badly, just a small scratch, but nothing serious _amico mio_." Ezio replied with a warm smile.

"Well once we get on the boat I will give you a once over just to make sure."

They arrived in the dockyards of _Venezia_, the Floating City, and she was a sight to behold. Ezio and Leonardo were greeted by a small skinny man by the name of Marco, who gave them a tour of the city before taking them to Leonardo's new workshop. Whilst they were passing over the Rialto Bridge Leonardo spotted a small stand selling curious items of all sorts.

"Look Ezio!" the artist cried.

"What have you found?" Ezio asked with a warm smile.

"It's is a lay figure. Something artists use to help with proportion and such. Would you mind buying it for me as I seem to have left my money with my bags." inquired the artist with a small blush that the Assassin couldn't help but notice. But as Ezio went for his purse he was pushed by a group of passer's by and noticed one try to take it.

After resuming their tour Ezio looked over to see a content Leonardo happily clutching his new figures and it brought a small smile to the Assassin's face to see his friend so happy. Soon they finally reached Leonardo's new workshop. Their guide thanked them and took his leave while Leonardo turned and studied the outside of his new home keenly before turning back to Ezio.

"Well here we are! Thank you for accompanying me, care to come inside?"

"Maybe later but first I have to visit the _Palazzo Seta_, I have business there."

"Well you know you are always welcome, if you find yourself with free time my door is always open."

Leonardo then did something Ezio did not expect, he spread his arms inviting Ezio in for a hug. Caught of guard by the act the Assassin hesitated, causing hurt to pool in the depths of the artist's deep blue eyes, but then Ezio reached in and took Leonardo into his arms. The man was warm and even under all his layers of clothing Ezio could feel that he was well built with strong muscles. The hug lingered a little longer than necessary, but Ezio found himself almost reluctant to let go. Surrounded by the smell and feel of the painter Ezio felt secure and at peace, but eventually he pulled away. Looking into Leonardo's eyes Ezio saw something that he had never seen before, a spark of light within the crystal blue, it glowed and stirred something within Ezio that only Leonardo seemed to be able to do.

Ezio left for the _Palazzo Seta_, through the Venetian streets awash with the colours of Fall, with his mind fogged by the haze that was slowly growing inside him. Leonardo.

-End Flashback-

The warm fog of the memory slowly began to lift, and the cool air of reality began to bite at the Master Assassin's skin. The beautiful streets of _Venezia_ began to fade and in their wake stood the fields of France burning in the Fall sun. However, this Autumn was cold, the warm colours no longer seemed to glow and give off this comforting feeling, but left a bitter edge and the darkness of winter felt eerily close. It was as if Ezio's sun had burnt out leaving only darkness and distant memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is Chapter 4! Hope you all liked it and i shall see you all again in Chapter 5<strong>

**Again Reviews are wonderful as it's nice to know what you all think so if you can please leave one! Thank You :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! back again with a new chapter, sorry this one took a little while but I have recently just started my first year of Uni so have been moving in and making friends, but its been great! Anyway I hope you all liked the last chapter, this one I am quite pleased with as it is one of my favourite parts in the game. **

**Just to let you know update may become slow for a while as Uni is my main priority but I will endeavour to keep them coming :) **

**Wanted to give a huge shout out to everyone who reviewed and faved etc. THANK YOU! :D**

**This is still unbetaed so all mistakes are my own but please enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ezio's eyes searched the landscape as he walked but not really see anything. Instead he was trapped in the bittersweet memories of his life. The Master Assassin's eyes caught a glimpse of birds fleeing from the surrounding trees, causing a few stray leaves to flutter to the ground like discarded ash from a burning fire. As he watched the birds circle the air, more memories of his past flooded his mind, washing him to a time where Ezio himself took to the skies like the birds before him.

-Flashback-

Venice was washed in the warmth of the evening sun, casting diming rays onto the square of St Mark's. Antonio paced back and forth before Ezio in an agitated manor.

"We have little time left my friend," he said in a frustrated tone. "And even if we had more, there is still no way through the gate, just look at how heavily guarded it is," he shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "It is just impossible!" Ezio watched as Antonio let his anger flare out, kicking a stone into a group of feeding pigeons, causing them to scatter and take to the air. Antonio noticed this and complained, "Look at them! How easy it is for them to get into any building! All they have to do is fly over the walls!" This statement had Ezio immediately grinning. "What do you think you are smiling about, _bastardo_! Are you suddenly going to sprout wings like the damned birds!" said Antonio, catching Ezio's smirk from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe, but first we need to visit an old friend of mine." Ezio said his smirk growing wider as he made his way out of the Square with Antonio on his heals.

The Assassin and Thief mad their way through the winding streets of _Venezia_ towards the artisan district, and a workshop all too accustomed to Ezio. With a familiar double knock on the door, Ezio let himself in. He found the painter huddled over what appeared to be sketches of the body and muscular structure of a horse. Ezio stood for a moment, without drawing Leonardo's attention, just admiring him work, watching the way his hand glided confidently across the paper, while his crystal blue eyes would stare intently and his tongue would poke out slightly between, full lips. Shaking off his musings Ezio walked more towards the center of the room, the sound of his footsteps drawing Leonardo's attention. Turning around to see who had entered the artist threw up his hands in welcome and excitement. "Ezio! It is so good to see you well, it has been to long my friend!" Walking over to his old friend Ezio embraced the painter in a warm hug, quietly reveling in the warmth of the artist's embrace, the assassin longed for and cherished these fleeting and too few moments.

"Leonardo, it is good to see you too my friend, are you well?" he said begrudgingly breaking the contact, but keeping his hand on the artist's shoulder.

"Yes, yes very well, just I have not had a lot of time for my own personal work. I have, shall we say, been buried in my commissions almost literally." Leonardo explained with a laugh, gesturing to the sheer amount of work filling the already minor space of his workshop. "I see you brought a friend today Ezio."

"Ah yes where are my manners Leonardo, this is Antonio de Magianis, Antonio this is Leonardo da Vinci, my closest friend." Ezio said motioning Antonio over.

"A pleasure to meet you _Signore_ da Vinci, I have heard great things about you, one of the finest painters in all of _Italia_." said Antonio stretching out his hand to shake Leonardo's.

"The pleasure is all mine." Leonardo said with a smile shaking the thief's hand. "So Ezio what brings you to me? As I know not all of your visits are social ones and defiantly not when you bring company." Leonardo inquired. At the mention of his few and infrequent visits, Ezio quietly bristled, it was not as if he did not want to spend his time with the artist, but lately his work had been taking a very demanding role and his time was limited. The Assassin quickly turned his head toward the large bat-like contraption suspended from the artist's ceiling.

"Leo – does this machine of your actually work?" asked Ezio, his eyes never leaving the device.

"You mean does it fly?"

"Yes,"

Staring at the Assassin quizzically, Leonardo thought about his answer before replying.

"Well, it isn't exactly finished, but I think that give or take, it will work, yes. Only God knows how long I have spent trying to make it work, this idea just won't let me go you see."

"Leo can I try it?"

As soon as the words had left Ezio's lips Leonardo's face became suddenly covered in shock. "Of course you can't! Are you insane Ezio? It is far too dangerous, and beside I told you it wasn't finished, it still needs a lot of work…" but the look on Ezio's face told Leonardo that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Leo, I risk my life everyday with the work I do, and besides this will be the most fun I've had out of all the times I have had to risked my life." said Ezio with a devilish smirk creeping across his scarred lips.

Just before dawn the next day, as the sun painted the sky an assortment of colours from red to gold, orange to pink. Ezio stood atop the roof of the _Ca' Pexaro_ with Leonardo and the machine. "If my employer was to find us up here God help me Ezio!" said Leonardo with a shaky breath.

"Relax _amico_ no one will know we are here, it is too early and _Venezia_ sleeps below us, look there aren't even any archers out on the roof tops." replied Ezio with a glint of excitement and anticipation in his eyes, as he looked out over the slumbering city.

"Now, this is only a test flight, so please try not to break it." said Leonardo nervously.

"Are you not worried about me Leonardo or just your precious machine" Ezio said teasingly, flashing Leonardo a devilish smile that highlighted his youthfulness. Upon seeing this smile and the light in Ezio's eyes Leonardo could not help but remember how much the assassin had aged. Even though he was still in the prime of his youth, it was obvious that Ezio had aged mentally since the death of his father and brothers.

"Now," said Ezio, snapping Leonardo out of his daze, "how do I fly this _bambina_?"

"Have you ever watched a bird fly Ezio? It is not about being lighter than the air around you, but about your grace and balance! You must simply use your body to control your elevation and direction, and the wings will carry you, _Capito_?" said Leonardo seriously. "_Buona fortuna_, _amico mio_, you are about to – I hope – make history."

With those words in his mind Ezio made his way with the machine, taking a run towards the edge of the building. His breathing became harsh and his heart pounded in his chest. A mix of adrenaline and nerves swam around his body as Ezio new that if this idea should fail this may be the last leap of his life. Endless thoughts passed before his eyes, memories of his family, his life in _Firenze_, and of his new life now, but what Ezio saw most in the fleeting moments before his feet left the rooftop was a pair of crystal blue eyes and a warm smile. As his feet left the top of the roof he felt completely alive! _Venezia_ soared beneath him as he glided with almost the grace of a bird over the passing rooftops. However the machine started to lose altitude and it took all of Ezio's strength to guide it back to the roof of the _Pexaro_.

"_Dal Dio_! It worked!" shouted Leonardo; oblivious to the world around him as he was so gathered up in the wonder of what he had just witnessed. "You wonderful man! You flew!" At Leonardo's words the Assassin's chest felt warm at having made the artist so happy but he kept his face blank except for the tiniest smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"_Figlio d'un cane_!" said Ezio, breathlessly, as he came to a stop. "And so I did, but not far enough Leo, I need to go further" Ezio's eyes immediately seeking the Doge's _palazzo_. There was little time left before _Grimaldi _obtained the poison needed to strike, and this was his only hope now.

After returning the machine to Leonardo's workshop, the artist had gathered up all his blueprints studied them continuously pure concentration covered his face.

"Hmm let me see, maybe I have over looked something, or there is some way I can extend the duration of your flight, my friend."

However not long after they had arrived back Antonio came in through an open window. "Ezio it is urgent, my spies tell me that the Templers have obtained the poison and are handing it over to _Grimaldi _as we speak, there is no more time!"

Just as Ezio was about to complain to the artist to hurry up, Leonardo shouted in anguish "It is no use! _Incredibile_! I have looked over and over but I can not, for the love of God, figure out a way to extend the flight!" Crumpling up the nearest piece of paper and tossing it into the fireplace, Leonardo stared in anger, but slowly as the paper began to rise against the flames, his face washed from one of frustration to a brilliant smile. "By God I have it!" he cried drawing the thief and the Assassin's attention. They both looked at him in confusion as Leonardo then snatched the pages that weren't already burnt, out of the fire and dusted them off, all while smiling in excitement. "I advise you gentleman to never give in to your temper, it can be quite counter-productive" Leonardo said his grin growing wider.

"Then what has you smiling?" asked Antonio a bit bemused by the Leonardo, as he was not as used to his, supposed, strange behaviour. Unlike Ezio who simple looked at the artist with humour. His friend never ceased to surprise him.

"Heat! Precisely! Why did I not think of it before! So many times I have watched eagles high up in the air, and not once do they flap their wings, yet the stay aloft. The principle is the same all we need to do now is apply it!" Leonardo explained while franticly rummaging though shelves and draws, until he found what he was looking for. Taking the map of Venice and spreading it out on a nearby table. Then taking a pencil he started drawing lines spanning from the _Palazzo Pexaro_ to the _Palazzo Ducale_, while marking key points with crosses. "Antonio, would it be possible to get your men to build large fires at each of these spots?"

"Yes I believe that is possible, but what is the purpose of all this?"

"Well, this is Ezio's flight path and the fires will act as sufficient elevation. As Ezio guides my machine over these fires, they will give lift to carry him all the way to the _Palazzo_!" said Leonardo his excitement building.

"I see, but what about the guards?" asked Ezio speaking for the first time.

"We will take care of them as we place the fires" said Antonio, a smile starting to creep upon his lips.

"And if there are any left, your feet will be free, so you could always just kick them off," suggested Leonardo.

By dusk, the fires had been built in the appropriate places and the night watchmen dealt with. Ezio made his way with Leonardo back to the top of the _Ca' Pexaro_. Ezio looked out over Venice and marvelled for a moment at her beauty, while Leonardo made a few last minute checks to the machine. The sight of the city from atop the roofs still amazed the young Auditore and he was about to see a view of the city that most men could only dream of. Leonardo noticed Ezio's gaze and followed it to look at the sky "You know Ezio, once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return."

"That was very profound _amico mio_" Ezio said with a light chuckle.

"Yes, well when I watched you fly for the first time, it got me thinking. You have done the one thing I could only dream of doing. Now my friend you will do it again!" his tone coated in wonder as he gazed up at the sky, then looking back at his friend he placed his hand affectionately on Ezio's shoulder and said "Go with God, _amico mio_, and make history once more."

Then, just as he had done only hours ago Ezio ran towards the edge of the roof and took to the sky. Once aloft he set a clear path for the first fire, as he approached he was slowly loosing height but once over it the heat sent the machine up into the air once more. It was the most exhilarating feeling he had ever had, to fly over the city like an eagle. After passing the forth fire Ezio noticed a few stray watchmen. He knew there was no way that they wouldn't see him, so he took the advice given to him by Leonardo and when he got close enough kicked them off the roof with his feet.

As he neared the Doge's _palazzo_ his own archers took aim with fire-arrows. Ezio manages to swoop out of the way of most of them but as he was coming into land a few caught the wings and the machine caught alight. Once close enough to the roof Ezio unhooked himself from the machine and fell landing in a perfect crouch on an inner court yard roof, while the machine carried on past until it crashed into the river, causing a much needed diversion and taking away most of the guards attention. Ezio hastily made his way to the Doge over the rooftops, as it was only a matter of time. Spotting the Doge, draining a goblet of wine, through a window, Ezio slipped into the room exclaiming "Stop, _Altezza_! Don't drink it has been poisoned!"

Ezio realised it was too late as the thin line of _Grimaldi's_ mouth stretched into a crooked, evil grin.

"You are too late Assassin! I have killed the Doge and you shall take the blame!" his croaky little voice shouted as he backed away towards the door.

"I am truly sorry _Altezza,_ but I tried," Ezio explained helplessly, giving a slight bow but keeping his keen eye on _Grimaldi_.

"What…What is this?" the Doge stuttered as he looked at Grimaldi gripping his throat.

"I warned you, but you would not listen, and is about time you had a taste of failure Assassin" he shouted as he made a gesture of regret before rushing out of the door calling "_Assassino_! _Assassino_! He has murdered the Doge! Stop him!" as soon as Ezio saw _Grimaldi_ rush for the door he sprang, fast like lightning with deadly accuracy, grabbing the back of his collar, and dragging him back into the room. Ezio then quickly slammed the doors shut and locked them, only to hear guards bang against them moments later.

Then turning to _Grimaldi_ he said "Failure eh? Well then I had best correct my wrong" releasing his hidden blade into the flesh of _Grimaldi's_ neck. Blood flowed from the wound down across Ezio's hand and sleeve.

"You may kill me this day but it will not aid you in your path to destroy the Templers, we will be triumphant and you will fall. I shall see you in hell Assassin." chocked _Grimaldi_ on his last breath before he fell into deaths embrace.

"_Requiescat in pace_" whispered Ezio coldly before turning on his heals and jumping to the window. The guards then abruptly burst through the door shouting "_Assassino_!" Ezio merely looked at them, his cowl covering his eyes but not the smirk on his scarred lips, and he simply said "_Caio_," before jumping out the window and diving into the water below.

Ezio longed to go back and share his news with Leonardo, but he could not risk it as he was not probably the most wanted man in _Italia_.

-End Flashback-

The Master Assassin's eyes slowly began to regain focus on the present, leaving the past like a ripple in water slowly fading. He remembered Leonardo's words as clearly as if he had been standing next to him "Once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return." Ezio let a small smile grace his face before looking up towards the Autumn sky and saying "History will not remember Ezio Auditore, Assassin but they will remember you my friend, Leonardo da Vinci greatest mind in all of _Italia_."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it Chapter 5. Hope you all enjoyed it and i shall see you all in Chapter 6<br>Reviews are wonderful so please if you can leave one :) xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Well you are very lucky to get the next chapter so quickly! This chapter was really fun to write but also considerably harder! I am quite pleased with the result and only hope you guys like it just as much as me :)**

**It's quite a turning point in the story as we see things start to develop, now I could have gone down two roads with this and I hope you like were i'm going with it, but anyway enough of my rambling lol :)**

**Again this is still unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

As the sun began to slowly sink in the sky, streaking the once bright blue with swipes of orange and gold, the Master Assassin walked toward a lone tree stood in the grounds. Once there he leant against its thick winding trunk. Gently running his hands along the aged wood, Ezio's mind continued to wander through his past, carrying him to _Venezia_ littered in lights and dancing, to a time where everybody went without a face.

-Flashback-

The city of Venice was teaming with life and laughter. Lights, banners, flags and extravagantly dressed people were scattered about the floating city, as _Carnevale_ was in full swing. Ezio made his way silently through the streets with his hood pulled over his head. After his last mission he had become the most wanted man in Venice, and was highly aware of the guards, at whet felt like, every street corner. After being trapped in Antonio's headquarters for what felt like the longest time, the young Auditore was desperate to get out, but more desperate to see a certain painter. Ezio has longed to see the artist after destroying his precious flying machine and being unable to tell him of his safe and successful return home. But there had been so much heat to find him that Ezio could not risk going to see him. Upon entering the familiar district Ezio successfully entered the workshop unseen.

Ezio glanced around the workshop that felt more like home to him than anywhere else, taking in the familiar sights of paper and books strewn around the room, while the smell of paint and charcoal filled his nose. It was the most pleasant of smells to the Assassin. As he casually made his way further into the room he noticed the trademark red cape poking out from behind an easel. "Well it is good to see you again my friend." said Ezio with a smile.

"Ezio! I thought you were dead." Exclaimed Leonardo rushing out from behind his current work with a huge smile lighting up his handsome features, before hugging the Assassin. Ezio welcomed the embrace, he had in fact been secretly hoping for it when he had decided to come visit.

"For a second I thought I was dead Leo, I barely got out, but my good luck paid off."

"Well I am glad that you are safe and well, though I can't say the same for my machine."

"I am really sorry about that _amico_, I will make it up to you I promise,"

"That's okay Ezio, I will just find time to rebuild it," Leonardo replied with a gentle smile. However Ezio hoped his next surprise would bring an even bigger smile to the artist's face.

"Well I think this will relieve some of the guilt I feel at destroying your machine." Ezio said with a gleam in his eye, holding out another Codex page.

"Another Codex page!" called Leonardo, excitement washing away the small amount of sorrow Ezio noticed gather in the depths of his eyes at the mention of his beloved machine's downfall. Leonardo wasted no time in clearing a space on a nearby desk and spreading the page out carefully before hurriedly trying to decipher it.

While Leonardo pondered over the contents of the Codex page, both Assassin and artist talked about what had been happening since their last meeting. Ezio talked irritably of his house arrest, and of how extremely bored he had become, but it had given him some time to learn things about his next target Marco Barbarigo, the newly appointed Doge. Leonardo talked about how his patron upon hearing of Ezio's antics had hurried off to Milan while insisting Leonardo go with him. Ezio noticed of how fondly Leonardo spoke of the City, however he himself had never been, but from the way Leonardo described it Ezio could tell he was enamored with Milan. The Assassin watched as Leonardo spoke, Ezio loved to listen to him talk, the way his voice carried across the room, captivating any audience, even if he was talking about things that Ezio would normally find tedious and uninteresting, with Leonardo it was different, everything was interesting. The way his eyes would light up, like pools of water being lit from the bottom, casting rippling light around the room. But mostly Ezio loved to see Leonardo smile, it was warm, inviting and always upon his face. Ezio tried to recall a time when Leonardo had not been wearing a smile and struggle, it was as common on the painter as his red cap, but the only event Ezio could recall was at the first time he had visited Leonardo's after the death of his Father and Brothers. Ezio had changed, gone from a boy into a man in a matter of seconds.

"Finished!" Leonardo exclaimed breaking Ezio's thoughts and drawing him back to the present.

"What is it?" Ezio inquired

"Well it appears to be another weapon of some sorts but like nothing I have ever seen. Not a dagger but a firearm, that attaches to your wrist."

"Is that even possible?"

"Well we shall see…"

After a few days, the gun was ready. For it's size, range and power it was quite impressive, and fit to the outside of the blade mechanism on Ezio's hidden blades.

"Well it amazes me that I never thought of something like this." Leonardo laughed, watching Ezio securely fit the new weapon to his hidden blades.

"You can't possible think of everything Leonardo, then many men would be out of business." Ezio replied with a chuckle

"Yes I suppose your right, plus I wouldn't like all that responsibility, I procrastinate enough as it is!"

"I have one more favour to ask of you _amico mio_."

"Anything Ezio,"

"Do you have a mask I can borrow?"

"Of course let me just find it," said Leonardo, drifting to one of his many chests, and rummaging threw it until he revealed a very beautiful silver and blue carnival mask. He then handed it to Ezio with a smile plastered across his lips.

"This is very beautiful amico mio, where ever did you get it?" asked Ezio, taking the finely detailed mask and examining it. It had a pale blue body with fine silver swirls and a few gold decorations, intricately detailed around the nose and eyes.

"I made it Ezio, Carnevale looked so beautiful, I wanted to make my own and I had intended to use it but you need it more than I," he replied with a small laugh watching his friend gaze at his work.

"But it is yours I can not accept this. I will just have to find another one." stated Ezio, about to hand the mask back.

"No, no I insist!" said Leonardo with a smile "Only the best for my friend, besides I have another one around here somewhere, now go and have a little fun for a change and I may even join you later… well if I can find you that is."

"_Grazie_ Leonardo."

Ezio wandered through the streets of Venice, adorned in the beautiful mask Leonardo had given him. As he walked Ezio watched crowds of people drift past him also clad in masks that hid their faces invitingly, keeping an air of mystery around each person. He had many alluring invitations from passing women, but just brushed them of with a "_Grazie Signora,_ but I must be on my way." He did not want their attention tonight. While passing what seemed to be a private party, the young Auditore spotted across the crowd, something his keen eyes would never miss, a very familiar red cap. Ezio blended into the swaying and laughing people, all the while keeping his eyes on the red garment as he slowly drifted closer, until he could see Leonardo standing with his patron and some other rich men. Ezio observed Leonardo for a while, watching as he would answer the men's questions but not with the excitement the Assassin was used to when the artist normally talked. The painter's eyes were not the liquid blue he was used to but solid almost like ice, he could tell Leonardo did not want to be there. Ezio decided he would help his friend.

Walking around the party some more, Ezio noticed a small stage and what appeared to be a play preforming for the crowd. He skillfully made his way over and stole some of the clothing left in a pile, then climbed his way to an abandoned room overlooking the party, where he quickly hid his Assassin whites and some of his more noticeable weapons then made his way back to the party. Ezio was careful to stay on the edge of the crown and out of Leonardo's line of sight until he spotted the artist make his way to a quiet section, where wandering eyes would not see them. He then made his way over to the artist and said in his most charming voice, but trying to hide his true identity "_Buona sera Signore_, enjoying the party?" Leonardo turned a little startled to realize he was not alone anymore. "Uh yes, sorry I did not see you there, do I know you?"

"No, but isn't that the point, it is _Carnevale_ after all," replied Ezio with a charming smirk; now he was up close to Leonardo he studied his face more clearly. He wore a mask that covered his eyes with intricate winding patterns that continued down one side of his face and along his sculpted jaw. Since the mask did not cover his entire face, Ezio did not miss the light blush that swept across his freckle-dusted cheeks, at his smile.

"Well I suppose you are right, it's just your voice sounds familiar."

"Maybe we have met before…"

"Really? When?"

"Now that would be giving too much away, and spoil the mystery." They talked for a while, and slowly Leonardo became more his usual self, letting his guard down little by little, it was just part of who he was, to be so kind and open with people. Most of the time Ezio was only half listening, half watching the artist's lips as they moved in speech, they captivated the Assassin and he noticed himself slowly edge towards the painter.

"Well I had best get back to the party or my patron will have people out looking for me." Leonardo said with a small chuckle, but before he could turn to leave, Ezio could not take it any longer and leaned in to capture his lips in a burning kiss. Heat smoldered between the place where their lips joined and Ezio reveled in the softness of Leonardo's lips. For months he had been convincing himself that this was not what he was looking for, but he could not deny it any longer, and was surprised by how right it felt. Leonardo's eyes at first were open in shock but after a few seconds closed and savoured the moment until all of a sudden the heat was gone. Opening his eyes Leonardo found no one with him, alone in the darkened corner, he wondered whether any of it had been real.

Ezio quietly made his way back to the abandoned room and changed back into his Assassin whites, then just as quietly as he had come, left the party. He wandered the Venetian streets for a while just thinking over what had happened. He had kissed Leonardo! His best friend! And he had no idea what compelled him to do it, but Ezio could not deny the fact that he had enjoyed it. The Assassin's mind was spinning, he had known about these feelings for Leonardo for a while now, but they were still confusing, he had never felt quite like this before, sure he had been attracted to people, women mostly, but that was different. It had mostly been a sexual attraction to them, he had never really cared about what the women thought or felt, but with Leonardo it was different, he considered the artist the closest friend Ezio had ever had, but why was there this desire for him. This Ezio did not understand. The Assassin longed to taste his lips, but why? In the end Ezio chose not to understand the feelings or where they came from, but to just embrace them, he would find out what Leonardo thought of this kiss, as the artist had not known that it was Ezio, so if he discovered Leonardo did not like it then Ezio would forget about it. With this in mind the Assassin made his way to a familiar workshop.

Ezio entered the workshop through one of the upstairs windows and made his way down to Leonardo's main working area. Leonardo himself, was not currently home so Ezio waited. It was not an unusual thing for Ezio to wait in Leonardo's workshop for him to return when he was out, as Leonardo had told Ezio that he should treat the workshop as his own home and was welcome anytime. After about half an hour, Ezio noticed the door open to reveal a very tired looking painter.

"Long night _amico mio_?"

"Oh Ezio, I did not see you there, yes it was." Leonardo replied with a small chuckle, while turning to shut the door. "I was paraded around by my patron like a prized horse. Not really what I call an enjoyable evening but it doesn't matter now. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, do you have any of that Grappa left? It was very good the last time we drank it, although I do recall my drunken self trying to teach you how to sword fight with a broom."

"Ha-ha yes you were insistent that I learn, so as to protect myself, but in the end you just fell off the table and started laughing so much you couldn't get back up." Said Leonardo cheerily walking towards the kitchen area to retrieve the Grappa.

"So apart from being presented like a piece of art, did anything else happen?" asked Ezio, but avoiding looking at the artist.

"Uh, well… uh… no." stammered Leonardo in reply.

"Wow Leo, my sister could lie better, and she was a really terrible liar."

Handing Ezio a small glass of the butterscotch coloured liquor, Leonardo blushed, and took a huge gulp of the liquid before turning towards Ezio.

"Well uh… I was at the party as I said… and uh… I went over to a quiet section, you know, to get a little peace for a second… but someone came and joined me." Ezio watched, his body so tense, measuring Leonardo's reactions and facial expressions while he told the story. He watched as Leonardo nervously took another large gulp of the Grappa, but before Ezio could tell him to take it easy, Leonardo continued.

"We talked for a while…just about trivial things, nothing important, as I had no idea who they were…but just as I was about to leave…they kissed me." Nervous blue eyes bore into Ezio's gray ones. Ezio noticed that Leonardo had avoided using either male of female pronouns when speaking about the 'mystery person'. He wondered was Leonardo ashamed by what happened, disgusted or worried Ezio would be. The pain that ripped through Ezio's chest at the thought of Leonardo being disgusted by the kiss was so intense Ezio struggled to keep his composure and his voice even.

"So you didn't get their name?"

"No, by time I opened my eyes they were gone."

"Well did you enjoy it?" Ezio asked a little to hastily.

"Uh… well…I just wished it had been someone else, I suppose." Ezio's heart clenched at the words, but he had to remind himself that Leonardo didn't know it had been him. But Ezio couldn't help but notice while Leonardo talked about the 'someone else' his eyes would glance at a chest across the room.

"What are you looking at Leo?" Ezio inquired, turning to look more directly at the chest.

"Nothing!" Leonardo answered a little too fiercely for Ezio to buy.

"What's in that chest?"

"Nothing!" Leonardo shouted, jumping up and quickly trying to get to it, but Ezio was to quick and had anticipated Leonardo's actions. Ezio got more nervous every second. Beating Leonardo to the chest, he quickly flipped the latch and opened the lid before Leonardo's "Don't!" could register in his mind. The Assassin was stunned at the contents, hundreds of sketched of Ezio, littered the inside of the box, each were perfectly draw, capturing the Assassin perfectly. Many Ezio could tell were of times when Ezio had visited Leonardo, and they dated back to when Ezio had first met him, in Florence with his mother. As he shuffled through the drawings one in particular caught his eye. It was of Ezio and his brother Frederico, they both wore their usual clothing, and bore warm smiles, while laughing and joking together in the Florentine marketplace. The sight almost brought a tear to Ezio's eye.

As Ezio turned around to look at Leonardo he saw the artist was facing away from him, his face in his hands.

"Leonardo…I…"

"No, Ezio I owe you an explanation…" Leonardo began but before he could begin, Ezio had stridden over and captured the artist's lips in another searing kiss. The joy that flooded Ezio's heart at seeing the pictures was so intense he didn't care what happened after this in the fleeting second while their lips joined. After a few seconds Ezio released Leonardo and took a small step back, keeping one hand on the artist's cheek.

"It was you at the party?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I was afraid, and didn't really understand my own feelings until now." Replied the Assassin, while stroking his thumb gently across Leonardo's jaw.

"I have dreamt of this for so long but never believed it could be real." said Leonardo in a hushed whisper.

"Some of those drawings are years old, how long Leo?"

"Uh well… since the first time I saw you, but that was not the first time I had met you." Replied Leonardo a little shyly, casting his eyes down. Ezio placed his hand under the artist's chin and lifted until their eyes met once again.

"Tell me Leo." Said Ezio softly

"Well, I had met with your mother before, when she commissioned me for the paintings you helped carry, she asked me to come around and discuss idea's with her. I did and while I was there I saw you, and your brothers and sister in the garden. I asked about you all and your mother spoke very fondly of you all, she loves you dearly." He said with a warm smile.

"Then while I was working on the paintings, I obviously would go about my days as normal, and would occasionally see you working for you Father, or with your brother. It was a secret desire of mine, something I did just for myself. You were so interesting to draw, so handsome. But after I met you, my feelings only intensified and the amount of drawings increased." Ezio listened intently as Leonardo described the length of time he had desired him, while thinking back on the length of time he had desired Leonardo, it was shorter in comparison by far, but if Ezio really thought about it. He had been drawn to the artist since the first day he met him.

"When I saw you again after what happened to you Father and Brothers, you had changed so much. The youthful innocence you used to have in your eyes had burnt out and in its place was something dark. I longed to make the pain go away to bring some light back into those cold grey eyes, but for a while you were so distant and I can understand why, you didn't really know me then, I just felt like I knew you."

"You did bring back the light Leo. These feelings I have for you are alien to me, but I cannot deny them. For the longest time, the only thing that made my life bearable was knowing that I could see you, and I never saw you as much as I wanted to."

They stood there for what felt like hours, just string into each other's eyes, making silent promises.

-End Flashback-

Ezio was brought back to the bitter cold of reality when the phantom warmth of Leonardo's hands on his arms slowly disappeared. He opened his eyes not to the warmth of the familiar workshop, covered in books and papers, with the lingering smell of paint and wood, that was distinctly Leonardo. No, Ezio had not smelt that scent in years. He placed his hand on the pocket above his heart and felt the familiar stiffness of paper underneath his rough, scarred fingers. Slowly taking out the page, he unfolded it to reveal the sketch of himself and Frederico. Running his fingers over the faded lines, the Master Assassin watched a single drop seep into the paper, then lifting his fingers to brush his cheek, when he brought them back Ezio noticed they were wet.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it Chapter 6! I really hope you liked it and I hope to see you all in Chapter 7!<strong>

**Reviews are really nice so please leave one if you can I would really appreciate it! Just to know what you guys think!  
>See you soon! :) xx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is Chapter 7 which I actually thought I had already posted lol, but anyway I hope you all like it and seen as though I thought I had already posted this one, Chapter 8 is already written so that will be going up really soon :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The warmth of the day slowly begins to fade as night starts to streak the sky with black, leaving a splash of stars in its wake. As the sun sinks below the rolling French hillsides, Ezio straightens up from under the old tree, replacing the picture back into his pocket and making his way back across the grounds. While walking his grey eyes stare out towards the hills in the distance, reminding him of the Tuscan hillside surrounding Monteriggioni.

-Flashback-

The towering walls of Monteriggioni began to creep out from behind the cliffs as Ezio steered his horse towards the gate. The warmth of the summer sun, heating his golden skin, as a light breeze blew through his hair. His Assassin hood was not covering his face as normal, for there was no need to hide in this town. The town run and protected by the Assassin order. His town. Nearing the gates he glanced back to look at the large wagon following closely behind him.

"We are here Leonardo." The Auditore called with a smile as he watched the artists take his inquisitive eyes off what ever had caught his interest, to look at the mighty walls of the town. Ever since _Carnevale_, Ezio and Leonardo's relationship had been growing. The artist was the single most important person in the Assassin's life besides his family, but Leonardo counted as family. Bringing his horse around and steering it so it walked along side the cart, Ezio told Leonardo much about the town. Ezio had asked Leonardo to come with him to Monteriggioni, after his last encounter with Roderigo Borgia, and having successfully acquired the Apple of Eden. The painter had been slow to agree, as he liked _Venezia_ very much, but after a night with Ezio and promises of many more night spent with the Assassin the artist could not refuse. The chance to spend the majority of his time with Ezio was something he could not miss.

Before Leonardo's arrival to the town Ezio had made specific plans with the architect to have his workshop recreated in one of the unused buildings below the main Villa, however Leonardo would not have to live there, he was to stay with Ezio. As they slowly made their way into the town, Ezio was greeted by many of the townsfolk.

"You sure are popular here Ezio." Said Leonardo fondly, "But you never did tell me who owned the city."

"I thought perhaps you would like to meet him yourself, he is very fond of you." Replied the Assassin with a devilish grin that made the artists stomach flip.

Ezio showed Leonardo his new workshop, which was a complete copy of the one in _Vinezia_, only large and with several hooks from the ceiling where a new model of the flying machine could be suspended. There were more bookshelves than the other workshops and even specific areas designed for Leonardo's specific needs.

"Ezio this is perfect!" the artist exclaimed, awed by what he saw. "Everything is exactly how it was down to the finest details, but how? No one was ever in my workshop enough to copy it this perfectly."

"You wanted to know the family's name that owns this town?" said Ezio huskily as he walked over to the artists, before cupping his cheek with one gloved hand. "Auditore." He said, then captured Leonardo's lips in a gentle kiss.

"You… you had them make this? For me?" asked Leonardo, emotion think in his voice.

"I spent enough time in your workshop to know what it looked like, down to the finest of details _amore_, and I also knew where you needed some things improved. Before you agreed to come I had been spending late nights taking notes about the interior for my architect here so he could get it perfect, then while I was away sometimes I came back a little later than I could of because I was overseeing the work being done here to make sure it was just right for when you got here."

Ezio stared lovingly into the eyes of his painter, he watched silently as Leonardo took in his words before he noticed his crystal blue orbs begin to sparkle with a slight wetness.

"That is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me Ezio, I… I have no words that can describe my gratitude."

"You do not need words, just say you like it and I will be happy." Ezio replied burrowing his head in the crook of Leonardo's neck, before gently circling his arms around his waste.

"I love it Ezio." Said Leonardo with a laugh.

"Now let me give you a tour of the place, I will have some men come down and sort out your things in here, but you will notice Leo that there is nowhere for you to sleep in here." Ezio said before pecking Leonardo on the cheek and leading him back out into the town.

Ezio showed him the main street, where the small number of shops where, such as a blacksmiths, tailor, doctor and a number of market stalls selling delicious looking foods. Leonardo smiled and said hello to all the people that came over to talk to both him and Ezio, welcoming him into their community.

"Everyone is very welcoming here, I think I will like it a lot here." Stated Leonardo with a smile as they reached the main steps of the Villa, before taking a seat by the fountain located at the base.

"Not going to miss the bustle of the big cities then?" Said Ezio teasingly.

"Well a little, but Moneriggioni has its own kind of character, anyway I was not born in a big city, so I am used to small town life, I would have thought it bothered you more? Having grown up in _Firenze_ after all"

"It did at first, but I was young then and hot-headed, I have matured and come to like it hear very much over the years, the people are good and hard working, and I will keep them safe."

"You have matured some Ezio but there is still youthfulness left in you." Said Leonardo giving him a gentle smile.

"Well, maybe its just you who brings out my playful side." Replied Ezio with a playful smirk, before flicking some water from the fountain at Leonardo, who immediately went to protect his precious red cap.

Ezio led them up towards the main Villa, describing a little of the Villa's history as he went. Leonardo was captivated by the grandeur of the place and how beautifully designed it was.

"Wait until you see inside."

Ezio pushed open the large brown ornate doors to reveal, the white marble floor and beautifully lit reception area. Turning right they walked through Mario's study and past Claudia, who Ezio greeted with a warm hug, before introducing Leonardo.

"Ezio!" she exclaimed, leaping from behind the desk and scattering a few pages before launching herself at her brother.

"Claudia it is good to see you well. How is mother?"

"She is better, but still not as she was." She replied with a sad smile.

"Claudia, this is Leonardo da Vinci, my closest and most dearest friend." Said Ezio while placing his hand on the small of Leonardo's back, causing the artist to blush lightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you _Signora_, I have heard much about you from your brother." Said the painter politely, before taking Claudia's hand and kissing it gently.

"Well _Messer_ da Vinci I hope some of your chivalry has rubber off on my brother."

"Yes, yes well all know I'm a pig now where is Mario I must speak with him?" said Ezio with a sarcastic tone, but a playful smile.

"Uncle Mario is away right now, but he will be back in the next couple of days."

"Good, I shall speak with him then. Shall we continue the tour?" Ezio asked before leading a surprised looking Leonardo out of the room before he could answer. The Assassin led him through the armory showing him all the weapons he had collected over the years, Leonardo showing interest at a few more unique pieces or armour, such as the armour of Altair. After the Armoury, Ezio led Leonardo around the large gallery of paintings about it upstairs. They spent a long time in this room, as almost every painting fascinated Leonardo, even recognizing some of his own amongst them.

"Is this one of mine Ezio?"

"Si." Replied the Assassin with a smile.

"But how did you get it, how did you get any of them?"

"Now that would be telling Leo, anyway how do you think I got them?"

"You stole them?"

"Most of them."

"Why?"

"Because I liked them and I thought they would look good here." Ezio said, his amused smile never faltering at Leonardo's bewildered expression.

"There is one room left to show you." Said the Assassin finally pulling the artists from the gallery. "You have all the time in the world to go back and look at them some other time."

Ezio led Leonardo, passed a closed door towards another corridor. "What is in there?" Leonardo asked, a little unsurely.

"My mother's room." Replied Ezio in a toneless voice, before turning towards a ladder and ascending towards a trap door. He opened it and climbed inside before helping Leonardo through. Leonardo was met by a small room, with a large double bed against the far wall, a bathing area against the other and a desk towards the center. The walls were lined with bookshelves and a few smaller paintings. As Leonardo walked around taking in the sight something occurred to him. "This is your room?" he asked, turning towards Ezio who had been silently watching him from the corner. Ezio had been studying Leonardo's reaction to his room, trying to judge what he thought about the small space. No one had ever been to Ezio's room; it was his own private sanctuary from what loomed overhead in the outside world.

"Yes." He replied in a small voice.

"I had never thought what your room would be like before. You can tell it belongs to you." Said Leonardo with a warm, comforting smile. Upon seeing the gentleness behind the painter's eyes, Ezio relaxed and walked over to him.

"Where you worried about what I would think?" inquired the artist before placing a comforting hand on the Assassin's cheek.

"No one has been in here before, it's the only place I have that is entirely my own. And I want you to make this your space as well, it is our private place where we don't have to hide." Replied Ezio leaning into the warm touch.

They stood together for a while, just enjoying the privacy and the warmth of one another before Ezio let Leonardo explore his room. Leonardo looked at all the different types of books upon the shelves, each was like looking at a piece of Ezio's private thoughts, a glimpse into the Assassin's true personality. He studies the paintings that hung upon the walls, each of men he recognized, the Pazzi, the Barbarigo from Venice, Grimaldi and others he did not recognize.

"These are the men you have killed."

"Yes."

"Did you paint them?"

"Yes"

"They are very good, but why?"

At the mention of his artistic talent Ezio gave a small chuckle before replying, "To remind myself why I killed them."

Upon seeing the pain underneath the grey of Ezio's eyes Leonardo reached out and pulled the Assassin's face towards him and kissed him gently. After a few seconds Ezio's tight muscles relaxed and he began to respond to the warmth of the artist's body against his. Deepening the kiss, Ezio placed on hand at the base of the artist's neck and gently ran his thumb through the soft hair at his nape, while the other snaked around his waste and pulled him closer. Leonardo was a bit shorter than the Assassin so had to crane his neck to get a better angle. The sun began to shrink behind the Tuscan hillside, diminishing the gold and red of its glow, leaving behind a trail of black flecked with white stars. As the light grew less, Ezio began to slowly pull away from the artist, only to have him cling more tightly to his body. The Assassin let out a light chuckle against soft lips.

"_Amore_, I am only going to put on some candles so I can see you."

"Fine." Leonardo whined with a small pout, which brought on another wave of chuckles from the Assassin. After walking around the small room, and lighting a few candles, Ezio turned back to the artist with a devilish grin.

"Now, you are in my room, so my rules…"

-End Flashback-

The warm golden glow of Ezio's room began to fade, leaving behind the depleting light of the French landscape. The Master Assassin blinked away the memory and focused on the silhouette of the hills, before turning and continuing to walk towards the buildings in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it was Chapter 7, I hope you all liked it.<br>Reviews are always nice and I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, they have been so lovely and kept me inspired to finish this :D  
>See you all in Chapter 8! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! well here is chapter 8 that i promised :) i'm really happy with how this turned out and i hope you all like it as much as i do  
>As i said before i might not get the next chapter out soon because i have uni work to do and life...<strong>

**Well Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The cold stone of the French Church cast a black silhouette against the fiery sky, the last of the light slowly sinking below the horizon. Ezio walked through the gates leaving the Church grounds and turned down one of the many streets. He pulled his cowl closer around his face, trying to hide from the reality of his loneliness. The Master Assassin walked through the darkening streets until he came to the glow of the local tavern. Pushing open the door he was met with the smell of smoke and ale, while men staggered passed, wine or rum in one hand and a woman in the other. Ezio pushed through the crowds, giving a brief nod to the barman as he made his way upstairs to his room. The faces of the people around him seemed to blur, their voices just a constant hum in the background. Ezio was still lost between memories and reality. Once inside his room, Ezio pulled down his cowl and lit a candle on the simple desk provided. After removing his equipment and dressing down into his slacks and white shirt, the Assassin sat down atop the bed and rested his head in his hands. Letting the memories sweep over him again, clouding his mind with images of a simpler time.

-Flashback-

Warm light flickered from the wick of the dying candle. Ezio continued to scratch at the account books in front of him on the desk with his quill. It was late, and while the rest of Monteriggioni slept, Ezio continued to work. He had been home for a few months now, only leaving when word of a new codex page surfaced for him to retrieve. But even whilst at home the Assassin found it difficult to slip into a relaxing state of mind. He knew that Roderigo was out there, and was slowly building his forces anticipating that the Assassin's would strike; Ezio wanted this to be over once and for all.

The soft scratching stirred Leonardo and as reality began to push away the heavy fog of slumber he realized that the large bed was empty apart from him. Running a hand out across the sheets he was met with cold fabric instead of a warm body. Leonardo blinked awake and looked towards the large desk in Ezio's loft room. There, hunched over and frowning, was the Assassin. The artist gave a small sigh before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Ezio, it is late come to bed." he said, voice thick with sleep.

"Soon Leo, but these books wont write themselves."

"Isn't that Claudia's job?" inquired the artist watching Ezio continue to write, calculate numbers and making sure that every penny Monteriggioni had went to the proper place. Ezio was anything but not thorough.

"She refuses to do it now I am back, and this is the only time I have to get it done, you know that."

"But you still need your rest Ezio."

"Just go back to bed Leo." Ezio replied before looking at the artist. In truth he didn't mean to be so harsh, but he was tired and strung out with the nearing date of his departure for Rome. He had spoken to Mario and the others and they had decided that everything was almost in place, but Ezio had not told Leonardo yet. There were only two more codex pages left to retrieve and then they would have their answers. Ezio watched the hurt flash across Leonardo's eyes before he gave a small sigh and rose from the desk.

"No, no it is fine Ezio I understand, heaven forbid I think about your health." Leonardo retorted dryly.

"I'm sorry _amore_, I did not mean to be so harsh. I guess I am tired and a little strung out."

Ezio walked over to the bed while slowly removing his clothes until he was just clad in some sleeping pants, before climbing under the soft sheets next to Leonardo. He sat for a while with his back pressed against the cold wood of the headboard, the sheets pooled at his waist. Leonardo stayed for a while sitting up with his back to Ezio, until the Assassin ran a gentle hand down across the ridges of his spine. The soothing caress made the artist's resolve crumble and he slowly lent back against the Assassin. He pressed his back against Ezio's chest and sighed into the warm skin. Ezio slipped his arms around Leonardo's waist and continued to caress the skin of his chest, while resting his chin atop the artist's head.

"Leo?" Ezio questioned warily after a while, hearing Leonardo's breathing begin to even out and grow heavy.

"Mhmm?

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you but… part of me doesn't want to."

"What is it Ezio?" inquired the artists, at the strain in the Assassin's voice he suddenly felt more awake.

"I leave to retrieve the last codex pages soon." Ezio didn't need to say anything else, he knew Leonardo understood the hidden meaning behind that statement, as the artist went slightly ridged against the Assassin.

"I know." he replied sadly. Ezio hated the sound of Leonardo's voice when he was sad. It didn't suit the usually happy and smiling artist and it pained Ezio more to be the cause of his sorrow.

"Can we not talk about this now?"

"Okay." said Ezio resuming his gentle caresses until Leonardo relaxed again.

-/\\-

Ezio was walking through the large grounds of the villa. Surrounding him where the huge stone walls of the city, while trees and large flowering bushes encircled the inside. He was towards the back of the house and away from the eyes of the townsfolk. Continuing along the small path he spotted Leonardo leaning against the well. The artist seemed lost in thought, his crystal blue eyes staring out towards the Tuscan landscape just over the walls, but they didn't appear to be really looking.

"Leo." Ezio said fondly upon approach.

"Ezio, what are you doing here?" the artist replied turning his eyes to look at the Assassin.

"Looking for you, and a little peace." Ezio walked right up to the artist and placed one callous palm against the base of his neck and lent in, brushing his lips against Leonardo's the kiss was soft and Ezio tried to pour his love into it. Leonardo was at first a little shocked, but eventually melted into the kiss. Ezio then pulled back and rested his forehead against Leonard's, while their breathing evened out.

"Why is it that when no one else is around, you let your guard down?" Leonardo asked a little breathlessly. At the question Ezio pulled back a little and turned to let his eyes wander over the grounds.

"I just prefer privacy."

"It's okay Ezio I understand your concerns, our…relationship isn't exactly one people approve of, I was just curious about here, as you don't have to hide here."

"Even here there are people who would disagree with this." The Assassin replied gesturing between them both.

"Sometimes I find myself wondering why people are punished for loving who they do. I can understand why your line of work is looked down upon, even if it is for the greater good, but to be punished because a man loves another man or a woman another woman, what is so wrong about that?" wondered Leonardo, his eyes hardening with emotion. Ezio watched as the usually liquid blue turned into an icy cobalt.

"Maybe because not everyone agrees with something different." The Assassin replied placing a comforting hand on the artist.

"I hope there is a time when people like us don't have to hide."

-/\\-

The sun was drifting behind the Tuscan hillside slowly casting Monteriggioni into darkness. The Assassin walked through the streets, being greeted by passers by until he reached his destination. Normally he would knock on the ornate carved door but instead he simply walked inside. The workshop was as messy as always and the smell of paint and ink filled his nose. Ezio looked through the warm glow of the candles trying to pick out the red cap that usually adorned his painter. Leonardo peeked out from behind one of the many bookshelves in the room and spotted the Assassin. Realizing that Ezio had failed to see him yet he thought that maybe he could still surprise him. He quickly rushed to finish what he had been working on before wrapping it in a cloth and holding it behind his back. Then stepping out before Ezio could discover him.

"Ezio! So good to see you." He said with a large smile.

"Really Leo, it's been over ten years and you can't think of a new way to greet me?" Ezio teased.

"I guess old habits die hard." the artist laughed.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Leonardo exclaimed trying to keep the gift concealed.

"I can see something behind your back, what is it?" Ezio said with a large grin across his handsome face, taking a step towards the painter.

"Okay, okay I was trying to surprise you, but nothing slips past your eyes."

"Well if it did then I wouldn't be a very good Assassin now would I?"

"Here." Said Leonardo passing the wrapped object to Ezio with a small smile. "I hope you like it."

Ezio carefully unwrapped the gift until a leather book was left in his hands. He glanced at Leonardo only to see him gesture for him to open it. When Ezio opened the book, he was greeted with hundreds of sketches, of himself, his family, Leonardo and him, places he had been and members of the Assassin's guild. As he flicked through it was as if his life had been captured on paper. He looked at Leonardo ho was studying his reaction nervously.

"Do you like it?" he asked in an unsure voice. "It's all those sketches I kept in that box you found, I wanted to make you something, that I knew you would like."

"Leo- it's the best gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you." Ezio replied his voice thick with emotion.

"Well I'm glad you-" Leonardo's reply was cut short by Ezio's hungry lips claiming the artists in a passionate kiss.

-/\\-

Ezio walked up the stairs with a heavy heart. The sun had long set, and the air was beginning to cool rapidly chasing away the heat of the day. Ezio's mind was swimming with indecisiveness. He had been waiting for tomorrow to arrive for ten long and painful years, but now, on the cusp of its arrival he wasn't sure he wanted it. All the codex pages had been deciphered and they finally new where the vault was hidden. _Roma_. Everything came down to that city, where he would finally strike down Roderigo and seek revenge for the unjust murder of his Father and Brothers, where the Assassins would finally gain some answers, where he would most likely never return from. But now he had something to live for, and his mind, that had been set on one thing for ten years, now had something else that it wanted. Leonardo. The man who was currently in Ezio's room meant everything to the Assassin and he didn't want to leave. He now had to tell him goodbye.

He opened the door to the loft space and walked inside. Leonardo was sitting atop the bed with a book in hand. Upon hearing Ezio enter Leonardo put the book aside. Ezio gave him a small smile before getting ready for bed. Leonardo noticed the tension in the Assassin's shoulders and was immediately worried.

"Ezio is something wrong?" The Assassin turned to look at the concern etched into his painter's face.

"Leo… tomorrow I leave for _Roma_ and Roderigo." He stated with a heavy voice.

"You…you wait until now to tell me?" Leonardo said fiercely, overcome with anger and hurt that Ezio had waited until the very last minute to tell him that he was leaving and may not come back. In truth Leonardo wasn't angry, he was just scared, scared of losing the only person he has ever loved and who has loved him back.

"How would it have been any better if I had told you sooner? Or would you have preferred me to just be gone in the morning and never said a word?" Ezio spat back, he was angry wanting to end this but conflicted with his overwhelming desire to stay. Could Leonardo not see that?

"I don't know…I just…I never wanted this day to come and now that it is here…I just…Ezio you can't just leave, please." Ezio watched as the tears began to trickle from the corners of the blue eyes he loved so much. The pleading in his voice almost made the Assassin's resolve crumble. He knew Leonardo understood why he had to leave and he understood why he didn't want him to.

"You know I have to." He said walking over to embrace the shaking painter.

"But I can't loose you! Not now after we finally get to be this way, all we had was a few months Ezio, a few months without hiding, is it wrong for me to want more? To want longer?"

"No, I want to stay you know I do, but I must end this."

"Promise me something Ezio."

"Anything _amore_ _mio_"

"You will come back to me."

"I will." Ezio replied with a determination that could rival his need for vengeance.

The painter sat there, gripping tightly onto the Assassin, they didn't speak or move for what felt like hours, until Ezio lent down and kissed Leonardo, pouring all his love and pain at leaving into that kiss. Their passion and need to be close to one another intensified until they reveled in the feel of one another, spending the rest of the night in bliss together. They held each other tightly, each making silent promises and never wanting this moment to end. Ezio woke just before first light, and quietly got dressed, adorning his Assassin armor and weapons. He watched Leonardo sleep briefly before walking over to the desk and opening a draw. Inside was a large leather bound journal with the symbol of the Assassins branded onto the front. He sat behind the desk and wrote a brief letter before sealing it and placing it along with the journal onto his pillow. Then leaving without a sound. He joined Mario by the stables and neither of the spoke, Mario understood Ezio's pain at leaving the artist, he may not have know why but he knew they were close and Ezio handled pain alone. They each mounted their horses and sped towards Rome.

Leonardo woke sometime later to the stream of sunlight pouring in through the window. He went to turn over ready to bury his head into the side of warm flesh that usually met him but instead was met with cold sheets. The sudden realization that he was alone brought him straight to alertness and sitting bolt upright.

"Ezio!" he called in vein, hoping that maybe it had all been a terrible dream and that his Assassin was still here, until his hand caught the rough texture of paper and he looked down to see the letter and journal. The grief hit Leonardo like a sword to the chest knocking the breath out of him and bringing pained tears to his eyes. Leonardo slowly reached for the letter and opened it carefully.

_My dearest Leo,_

_If you are reading this then I have already left for Rome. I am sorry that I did not wake you but I believe it is better this way. You may stay in Monteriggioni for as long as you wish, my sister will take good care of you, but I know how much you have wanted to travel back to Milan, so I have made arrangements for you to return there whenever you wish. I may have left for Roma but always remember my heart is with you. I know you have doubted my love for you since the day we discovered each other so as a gift for you I have left you my journal. I have kept it since the day my Father and Brothers died and in it are all my thoughts and feelings. No one has ever seen it or even knew it existed, and I thought that since you gave me a part of your mind with the book of sketches then I should give you the same._

_I have not forgotten my promise._

_Ezio._

Leonardo read the words over and over, the grief in him squeezing his chest tightly. He then picked up the leather book and opened the first page.

_The journal of Ezio Auditore da Firenze_.

-End Flashback-

The Master Assassin shook the thick memories from his mind, the smell of the inn brining him back to reality. He lifted his head from his hands only to discover they were wet. His eyes burned and his chest felt tight. He had made a promise to Leonardo to return to him and he had failed to keep that promise after so many years of always keeping it. He stood from the bed and walked over to his belongings pulling out the leather bound book of sketches and flicking though it. Until he found one of the man he had loved so much. Ezio's grief soon shifted to anger and he tossed the book with force across the room, causing the blue jug of water that had been resting on the desk to shatter. He stood there staring at the wall for a few moments until his breathing evened out then scooped up the book and placed it gently back with his things, it was lucky that it had not landed with the jug. Ezio then made his way to the bed and lay back, closing his eyes off to the world and trying to find some solace in sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you all think?<br>****Please review it doesn't have to be long but a few words mean so much so if you can please do! As some of the reviews i have had have been so lovely and they really keep me inspired to keep writing this story because then i know you want to read it :)**  
><strong>Anyway see you all in Chapter 9... <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! Well here is Chapter 9 and just in time for Christmas :) This doesn't follow on exactly from the game but i'm trying to keep it within the time line of the games so as things progress I will try to keep it true to the original Assassin's Creed timeline :) Anyway I hope you all like where i'm going with this.**

**This is still unbetaed so all mistakes are my own, and you might not get another chapter for a while as one Christmas and I will be spending time with my family who i haven't seen since I left for Uni and two I do have a lot of Assignments to do over the holidays unfortunately :/ lol anyway I wont blabber on anymore Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Sleep evaded the Master Assassin for a time, causing him to shift on the hard tavern bed. His mind plagued him with scenes from his past, flickering images crawling behind his closed eyes. For a while none of them made any sense just glimpses of old memories. He saw his brothers laughing in the garden of their Villa in Firenze, the happy image only lasted a second before it faded into the cold faces of his family swinging from the gallows. Then a shade of blue, so familiar to Ezio washed over him, shielding the painful images from view and giving him a sense of calm. Ezio felt himself drift further into his dreams.

-Flashback-

Ezio road quickly from the borders of Rome, spurring his horse on, until the city was just a spot in the distance. The Assassin's mind raced with the events in the vault, and he had spared Roderigo's life. At the time, Ezio had come to a realisation, his need for vengeance was not going to bring back his beloved family, the anger that had been burning inside of him for ten years had suddenly died, snuffed out like the flame of a candle burnt out. He was sure he would regret his decision later, but at the time he had just become tired. Once he was out of immediate danger Ezio slowed his horse and rode back towards Monteriggioni. They journey was pleasant as Ezio felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, until finally he could see the sprawling walled town standing proudly in the Tuscan hillside. As he approached Ezio was met with the happy welcomes from the towns people. He stopped his horse just outside the Villa and a pleasant man took the mount away to be fed and rested. Ezio walked up the stairs, taking in the familiar sights and smells, the sun had began to set, casting a deep golden glow over the town. Once at the Villa, Claudia came rushing out to meet the Assassin.

"Ezio!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her brother, in a warm hug.

"Claudia, it is good to see you."

"Mario and the others are waiting for you in the study."

"Thank you I will speak with them shortly, but first happy birthday sister." Ezio replied, placing a kiss onto Claudia's cheek.

"You remembered!" she said happily.

"How could I forget, you give me little credit sister." Ezio said teasingly, feigning hurt. "Now Claudia, before I tell Mario and the others what happened in _Roma_, there is someone I need to see. Where is he?" Claudia's excitement suddenly fell, she looked reluctant to answer her brother.

"He left Ezio, about two days after you. He went to Milan."

"Then I must go there straight away." Ezio said with determination, turning to walk back down the steps of the Villa towards the stables. Just then Mario came outside, and put a firm hand on his nephews shoulder, halting his movements.

"Ezio, you can not leave now."

"Why?" Ezio said frustrated.

"Because, you will be killed on sight! You are the most wanted man in all of _Italia_, think about it Ezio you killed the Pope!"

"Roderigo is still alive."

"What!" Mario shouted.

"I didn't kill him, he had already lost."

"You may regret that decision Ezio, but I understand." Mario said squeezing Ezio's shoulder in reassurance. "But you still cannot go to Milan, an attack on the Pope would still leave you the most wanted man in _Italia_, you would never get inside the city."

"Then I shall wait, until people forget my face."

"It will take time Ezio."

"I know."

Ezio busied himself in the running of Monteriggioni for about four months before attempting to enter Milan. He didn't even get near the city before guards where chasing him away with arrows and other artillery. Ezio refrained from writing in case letters where intercepted and people discovered Leonardo's connection to the Assassin. Ezio could never put Leonardo in danger that way. It was killing Ezio slowly, knowing that Leonardo was out there and Ezio could not reach him to let him know he was safe. The day's where easier, Ezio could help train the new mercenaries or help devise new plans for the town's fortifications, but the nights where hard. Ezio frequently found himself trying to chase away the loneliness of the night by burying himself in account books and papers. But when they failed to distract him from the growing hole in his chest, the Assassin found himself wandering down to Leonardo's old workshop and just standing inside, imagining the smell or paint and charcoal. Ezio found some comfort in the familiar space, he could almost hear the soft scratching of Leonardo as he drew, but the memories where always chased away by cold reality.

Six months since Rome, Ezio attempted to enter Milan. This time he made it inside the city. On high alert, Ezio made his way to a tavern to try and get some information about Leonardo's whereabouts from the local thieves, however once inside some drunken civilian apparently recognised Ezio from the old posters and quickly proclaimed "_Assassino_!" causing the whole tavern to rush in a fit of commotion and Ezio only narrowly made it back into the streets. Ezio ran for his life, through the unfamiliar city, away from any guards until he found a horse and rode off. Once a safe distance from the city, and Ezio could no longer hear the calls of the guards, the Assassin addressed the wound he had acquired in his shoulder. When trying to escape an archer had hit him with an arrow. Ezio's knee jerk reaction was to seek out Leonardo, but of course that was not an option, so he cleaned and wrapped the wound as best he could before riding back to Monteriggioni.

The wound had gotten infected by the time Ezio returned which made him bed bound for a long time. Once the fever had subsided and his life was no longer in immediate danger, Ezio took time to heal. The arrow had pierced right through his shoulder blade and now his shoulder felt stiff. Ezio spent a long time retraining his body to accommodate the injury until it was stronger, then he trained himself to compensate for the slight lack of flexibility in his shoulder. He did not chance another visit to Milan. The healing process had taken about three months, and Ezio was beginning to think that maybe fate did not want him to see Leonardo again, but he would not give up. He decided to wait out the rest of the year, and chance another attempt to enter Milan then. Time seemed to slow and now Ezio was back to full strength he found himself again lacking anything to occupy himself with. His mood began to grow sullen and easily angered until almost everyone avoided him, in case they accidently enraged him. The only person willing to face the Assassin was Claudia. She attempted to cheer him up, understanding that this was hard on him, but after a while even she grew tired of Ezio's moping.

"Ezio! Would you cheer up already?" she shouted at him from across the desk. Ezio however acted as though she hadn't even raised her voice. He glanced up from the accounts in front of him and looked at her.

"Claudia – "

"No Ezio I don't want to hear it I know you are upset about everything but you have to stop this moping. In know time you will be able to go to Milan."

"I know, that is not what bothers me."

"Then what is it?" She asked a little more kindly.

"I worry that he has moved on." Ezio said quietly, casting his eyes downwards to busy himself with Monteriggioni's accounts.

"I'm sure he will be pleased to see you Ezio." Claudia answered placing a tender hand on her brother's shoulder.

January eventually came to pass and Ezio eagerly sought a horse with previsions to get him to Milan. Claudia wished him well, and a safe return before the Assassin mounted up and spurred his horse down the road. Ezio's journey was mostly uneventful and he tried to gage the current gossip circulating Italy through listening to traveller's conversations. He heard nothing of the Assassin. Once he reached Milan's borders Ezio was weary but when he was met with no resistance he relaxed a little. No one seemed to recognise him, or pay him any mind they just carried on with their own business. Once inside the city Ezio quickly sought out a contact he had within the city to establish Leonardo's whereabouts. The contact told him that Leonardo's patron had given him a workshop towards the south end of the city. Ezio made his way there but once faced with the door of his artists shop, he couldn't bring himself to knock. He stood there for a moment, while the sky grew darker behind him, until he finally gave two hard raps on the door, but waited for someone to answer. From the outside Ezio heard the muffled voice of Leonardo call to someone to answer the door, and where there was no reply Ezio heard footsteps make their way towards him. His heart leapt inside his chest, pounding against his ribs, until finally the door opened to reveal the familiar red cap and blue eyes he loved so much.

Leonardo stared for a long moment, eyes widening at the sight he had long thought he would never see again. In front of the artist stood the hooded Assassin he had loved so dearly, Ezio's grey eyes bore into his own, before a timid smile graced his scared lips. Ezio was about to say something when Leonardo abruptly shut the door in his face. Ezio was stunned for a moment before opening the door and walking inside. As he closed the door behind him, Ezio saw Leonardo walking away towards the back of the workshop.

"Leo, let me –"

"I never thought this day would come." Leonardo said in a pained voice, his back still to the Assassin. "I thought you were dead Ezio!" the painter shouted, turning around quickly with a burning stare. "Roderigo lives and I hear no word from your for over a year! Then you show up at my door like some ghost intent on tormenting me further."

"I came as soon as I could"

"A year Ezio! An not a single word, you could have written for God's sake!"

"If I had written to you, they may have discovered your connection to me. I couldn't risk that."

"You could have encrypted it Ezio, or spoke of something only I would know of, something that would indicate it was from you!" Leonardo shouted, his eyes aflame with pent up emotion. Ezio stared into his crystal blue eyes and saw pain and loss in them.

"I tried to get here sooner, but every time some one spotted me and I was chased from the city. I was the most wanted man in _Italia_ Leo! Attacking the Pope does that." Ezio said without humour, "I couldn't risk anything, never with you!" Ezio shouted back, his own frustration and loneliness feeding his anger.

"You where in the city before?" Leonardo asked, some of his anger dissipating.

"Yes about six months ago."

"Then it really was you." Leonardo whispered taking a step closer to Ezio, but almost afraid that if he reached out his hand the Assassin would vanish like smoke through his fingers.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you. I thought it was just a figment of my imagination, my loneliness and longing for you causing me to see you. I thought you were dead Ezio, and after they announced that an attack on the Pope had failed, that he had survived I assumed the worst… and then I didn't hear anything from you, it only made my fears reality so I tried to move on…surrounding myself in my work, I could never love another but nothing would quell the burning ach in my chest, and when I saw you, just a glimpse in the busy streets, I was sure it was you, I hoped, but I didn't see you again so that hope died."

"You saw me?" Ezio said breathlessly, he had been so close to his artist but hadn't realised it.

"Please tell me you are real Ezio, I don't think my heart could take such disappointment if you suddenly…disappear again."

Ezio took a few steps closer, placing one callous palm on the artist's cheek, before leaning in until their lips almost touched. He could smell the familiar scent of paint, charcoal and something that was distinctly Leonardo.

"I kept my promise Leo, I came back to you." Ezio whispered, his hot breath ghosting over the artists lips, before Ezio leaned in and captured them in a searing kiss. They gripped each other tightly, unwilling to let go having spent so long apart. Leonardo wound his hands into Ezio's clothes pulling him tight against his chest, melting into the kiss and relaxing slightly. Ezio could feel Leonardo's desperation in the kiss, all his longing and hoping that the Assassin would return melted as he started to believe that Ezio was really there and not just a twisted concoction of a lonely mind. Ezio finally felt like this restlessness of the past year just dissipated. They eventually had to break the kiss, both needing air but neither pulled more than an inch apart. Leonardo continued to cling to Ezio's Assassin's tunic before burying his face into the familiar cotton and inhaling the almost forgotten smell of his Assassin. While Ezio rested his chin on top of the artists head the familiar red cap cushioning him.

-End Flashback-

Warm morning light crawled behind the Master Assassin's eyes. He felt the sun slowly pull him away from the fringes of sleep, yet he was reluctant to wake, trying desperately to cling to the fond memory and haunting smell of paint and charcoal. Ezio eventually opened his eyes and rose from the bed. He rubbed callous palms over aged eyes, chasing away the final staged of sleep. But he desperately tried to cling to the familiar scent of paint and charcoal for just a bit longer…

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it Chapter 9 :) I hope you all enjoyed it and please <strong> **review as it means so much to hear what you guys think anyway I shall see you all in Chapter 10 :) **


End file.
